Time
by spidermonkey17
Summary: Edward's POV when he first meets Bella. One shot. review please!


I walked into that wretched Biology room and sat down roughly in my chair. I was still thinking about that girl. Isabella Swan. Bella. She didn't like to be called Isabella. Why was I even thinking about her? Why did I even care? I had no right to care. I knew that much. Suddenly, a smell like none I'd ever dreamed of hit me. I spun around to see none other than Bella. Her smell hit me like a car crash. I wanted to jump her right then and there. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. She walked towards the teacher and tripped on a book. Easily dealt with. I could take her then and there. I could seduce her to an empty room and- but then I saw Esme's face in my head. I couldn't do that to her or my family. I realized that Bella was at the table staring at me with a slightly frightened expression. I glared blackly at her. It was like she was the devil to my own personal hell. Of course she would be sitting at my table. Fate must have been against me that day. It seemed fate had been against me my whole existence. I sat on the very edge of the table, my hands clenched into fists. She looked at me once again and I wondered briefly what I must have looked like to her. She quickly put her hair over her shoulder like she was hoping it was suffice as a shield. Some shield I thought. I had to get out of here. I had stopped breathing in a vain hope that the urge to kill her would go away. Any movement she made would send her scent spiraling back to me. I fought back each plan to kill her, but the monster was winning out. I could do it so easily. So very easily. I winced as she breathed out a shaky sigh. This was too much. I would have to leave. I couldn't stay here.

I would follow her home and- I couldn't finish the thought. I thought through a plan. I would see Carlisle and tell him that I needed to leave. I couldn't go to Esme. She would try to convince me that wasn't a reason to leave, but there was. Oh, there was. When would the damn bell ring? In all my hundreds of years I had never needed to restrain as I did now. The hum of voices in my head seemed to cease as Bella's scent circled around my head. I scowled as she looked up at me one last time. She cringed away from me. That's right. She should be afraid. Finally, the bell rang. I had never welcomed that bell as much as I did then. I dashed out the room and got into my car where Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were already sitting.

_Edward what happened?_ Alice thought to me.

"Nothing," I replied, curtly. "I have to go." I heard a bunch of protests from my brothers and sisters.

_Edward you don't have to go._

_Yeah, man, you have to stay._

_Think of Esme._

_Edward, do you think it's necessary? _Alice asked.

"Yes, now go," I almost shouted, driving up to the house. Everyone got out except Alice. I cursed silently.

_You didn't kill her, Edward. You won't. I've already seen it. In fact I've already seen you two…together._

I was instantly bombarded by visions of Bella and me together. Me holding her hand. Her becoming a…vampire. I roared angrily.

_Don't fight it, Edward. Come back soon._ And she was gone.

I drove to the hospital and told Carlisle everything. He listened and told me to go to Alaska for a few weeks.

"But, Edward, you must come back," he cautioned. I nodded and loped down to his car. I put the key in the ignition and flew down road.

Bella Swan could not ruin this. Bella Swan could not ruin my family. Bella Swan could not ruin….me. I wouldn't allow it. I swallowed noisily, but would I have a choice? I didn't think so. I put the windows down, hoping the fresh air would clear my head. Bella Swan would not ruin me. I would ignore her like any other human. I would not fall in love with her and she…would never fall in love with me. I just needed time. Time. That's what I needed. Who was she to push me out of my home? I would be back soon and she would not cause me any more trouble.

Hey guys!! if you liked it go check out my other story! Reveiws are welcome!! verrryy welcome!!


End file.
